fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon XD 2: Final Darkness
Pokemon XD 2 Final Darkness is the Third Instalsment of the Orre Pokemon Games. It is taken place ten years after Ciphers Defeat. The game stars a Teen Boy named Logan and a girl named Katie. Plot The games starts on a place called Astral Isle out in the sea. The Cipher Admins from XD Eldes and Ardos are on the Isle where Eldes is tied up. Ardos is now Ciphers New Grand Master and is planning to take over the world and bring back Cipher. Eldes Denies to join Cipher again. Ardos then attempts to Summon Shadow Groudon and Shadow Kyogre then make Eldes disappear. Back in the Orre Region a lone teen named Logan is at the Cipher Key Lair, but seems to be running away with something on his arm. He then goes to the Pokémon HQ lab. He is welcomed by Lily who says she is looking for his son Michael. Jovi appears at 15 years leading Logan to the lounge to watch the news. It says that Shadow Pokémon are back along with Cipher to. It also says reports from Cipher saying the all advanced Snag Machine was stolen by a lone teen member of Cipher. Everyone looking at Logan has revealed that He has abandoned Cipher and all of His Pokemon Since they where Shadow. He is given a choice of choosing an Eevee evolution to choose from. Characters Colosseums Pyrite Colosseum The Pyrite Colosseum is used to Train new trainers. Tower Colosseum An Exlusive Colosseum at the Top of Realgam Tower. Under Colosseum The Under Colosseum. Cipher uses this to decide who is saved or who is not saved. Agate Colosseum A new Built Colosseum in Agate Village Behind The Waterfall of Agate. Phenac Stadium Phenac Stadium has use in this game for Rookie Trainers. Seaside Colosseum The Colosseum with a beautiful Beach Theme. Deep Colosseum Orre Colosseum Sky Colosseum The most Exclusive Colosseum ever made. No Pokemon Is Tournament Banned here. Online Play In Pokemon XD 2. You can battle people online in Colosseums after you beat the main story. You can also transport your Pokemon From XY and Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire to the game. Gameplay Villain Teams Pokemon XD 2 includes a few new Cipher Admins but there are a total of 8. Cipher Admins These are the Cipher Admins in order. Cipher Admin Miror B Cipher Admin Snattle Cipher Admin Gorigan Cipher Admin Finnick Cipher Admin Lovrina Cipher Admin Venus Cipher Admin Youngblood Gand Master Ardos Orre Locations Pokemon XD 2 features a huge amount of places in the Orre Region with a decent amount of new ones (Not In Order) Pokemon HQ Lab The Pokémon HQ Lab is the Pokémon Research Facility in the Orre Region. Researchers like Professor Jane The Director Professor Krane and Lily research there. It is in the far North West of the Orre Region. They research Shadow Pokemon as well to try and stop Cipher. Gateon Port Gateon Port is the Lively Sea Port which is a sight to see. Sailors sail the Sea but lately no one seems to come back. It is in the Far west of North Orre. This place has Shops, a Club, a Part Shop, Light house and a newly built Hotel. Beware though Cipher seems to be very suspicious around these places. Seaside Beach Gateon Port's beautiful Beach located a little bit farther south. This beach is a place to relax and unwind. This place is crawling with Trainers and Buildings. Cipher has been spotted here several times. Agate Village Cipher Abandon Lab Pyrite Town Mount Battle Midnight Cavern Outskirt Stand The Desert Gas Station and Restaurant. Visitors stop here and a large selection of Pokeballs are available. Cipher Gym Orre Gym The Under Dug Up By Cipher Again The Under Is Used as the Cipher Prision. Phenac City Realgalm Tower Poke Spots Rock Poke Spot Oasis Poke Spot Cave Poke Spot Forest Poke Spot Hillside Meadow The Meadow on the Far Northeast Side of Orre. It's the place safe from Cipher. It is growing in residents especially Children And New Trainers Hillside Cave Barium Metropolis A newly built metropolis in the Northeast part of the desert Northeast of The Cipher Key Lair. It is filled with Advanced Technology, and Expert Trainers. It has been taken over by the Kid Cipher Admin Youngblood. Cipher Manor The Cipher house located South of Hillside Meadow. This is the home of Grand Master Ardos. Cipher Peon's are Crawling everywhere. This house is also where Cipher Admin Venus returns. Cipher Peons are guarding important Information on Shadow Pokemon and their plans. Cipher Key Lair Citadark Isle Cipher's HQ off the coast of Orre. It has been used as the New Base more than a HQ. Astral Isle Ciphers Secret HQ far out in the ocean. No one knows about it and has been being used more often. List of Shadow Pokémon Pokémon XD Gale of Darkness Contains 120 Shadow Pokémon with tons of Legendary Shadow Pokémon. The main Legendaries are XD Omega (Groudon) and XD Alpha (Kyogre) 1. Shadow Ditto 2. Shadow Fennekin 3. Shadow Froakie 4. Shadow Chespin 5. Shadow Buneary 6. Shadow Bidoof 7. Shadow Audino 8. Shadow Fletchling 9. Shadow Ponyta 10. Shadow Slowpoke 11. Shadow Electrike 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Role-Playing Games